


One Kiss

by skysherry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst with happy ending, kiss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysherry/pseuds/skysherry
Summary: Hyunjin dan Seungmin berpisah dengan satu ciuman.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 12





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kim Jaejoong yang judulnya One Kiss. Aku nulisnya cepet banget jadi jangan berharap kalau ceritanya bakaln bagus, hehet 😆

Kim Seungmin sama Hwang Hyunjin itu uda kenal dari mereka masih dalam kandungan. Rumah mereka yang bersebelahan nyebabin hubungan antara kedua keluarga mereka erat banget. Usia Hyunjin dan Seungmin sekarang udah delapan belas tahun, dan udah selama delapan belas tahun pula mereka selalu bersama. Hyunjin sama Seungmin itu uda kaya perangko, alias selalu nempel. Kemana-mana mereka bakalan selalu berdua sampai semua orang bakalan ngira kalau mereka ini pacaran. Sebenernya gaada yang salah dari dugaan mereka, meskipun Hyunjin sama Seungmin selalu ngebantah.

Hyunjin sama Seungmin uda resmi pacaran sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun bikin cinta tumbuh di hati masing-masing. Terus kenapa mereka selalu ngebantah dan nyembunyiin hubungan mereka?

Karena Papa dan Mama Hwang udah nemuin calon masa depan Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin. Heejin itu anak dari sahabat terdekat Papa Hwang, dan Papa Hwang sama Papanya Heejin uda janji bakalan nikahin mereka saat mereka udah dewasa nanti.

Hyunjin sama Seungmin bener-bener kaget waktu Papa Hwang ngumumin soal pertunangan Hyunjin sama Heejin di pesta ulang tahun Hyunjin yang ke tujuh belas.

Seungmin yang kebetulan lagi gaenak badan langsung ninggalin pesta itu gitu aja. Kepalanya pening, hatinya hancur. Hyunjin yang saat itu mau nyusulin Seungmin pun gabisa, karena dia gamau bikin Papanya marah.

Hyunjin emang sepengecut itu. Dia ga pernah berani ngebantah perintah Papanya, meskipun kebahagiaan dia yang selalu jadi taruhannya..

Saat ini Hyunjin sama Seungmin lagi nikmatin semilir angin sore di perkebunan anggur milik nenek Seungmin. Lusa adalah hari pertunangan Hyunjin sama Heejin. Mereka mutusin untuk pergi berlibur di desa tempat nenek Seungmin tinggal, karena hanya nenek Seungmin yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, dan juga disanalah mereka bebas mengekspresikan perasaan masing masing.

Hyunjin sama Seungmin terlentang diatas bukit dengan Seungmin yang jadiin lengan Hyunjin sebagai sanggahan kepalanya. Mereka diem, gaada niat untuk ngebikin percakapan. Hati sama pikiran mereka uda kaya benang kusut, ga karuan isinya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka kaya gitu, akhirnya Hyunjin buka suara.

"Sayang.. kamu lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya Hyunjin sambil elus pelan pipi berisi kekasihnya.

"Aku lagi mikirin hidup aku by. Kenapa aku terlahir dengan kesedihan yang menjadi takdirku."

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi diem.

Ya. Kim Seungmin yang malang. Dia kehilangan Papa dan Mama Kim saat usianya masih 10 Tahun. Sejak saat itu dia cuma punya kakaknya, Wonpil yang saat itu usianya udah 16 Tahun. Mereka tetep tinggal di rumah milik orang tua mereka, karena mereka masih memiliki pengasuh yang sayang banget sama mereka.

Tapi dua tahun kemudian, Wonpil mutusin untuk ngelanjutin studi nya di Los Angeles, dan itu berarti dia bakal ninggalin Seungmin sama dengan pengasuh mereka saat usia Seungmin masih 12 tahun. Setelah lulus pun Wonpil memilih untuk stay di sana karena dia juga uda nemuin belahan jiwanya.

Saat itu Seungmin masih baik-baik aja karena masih ada Hyunjin yang bakalan selalu nemenin dan ngebuat dia bahagia.

Tapi itu nggak berlaku buat sekarang. Seungmin tahu, lusa adalah akhir dari segalanya, dia tahu kalau sumber kebahagiaan dia bakalan direnggut secara paksa. Dan Seungmin bener-bener gatau gimana dia harus ngelanjutin hidup tanpa Hyunjin di sisi nya.

"Maafin aku..." Ucap Hyunjin lirih.

Seungmin tersenyum miris. Dia tahu kalau kekasih tampannya ga bakalan pernah bisa ngebantah perintah Papa Hwang. Hyunjin itu uda kaya Robot. Harus ngelakuin semua perintah Papa Hwang, dan ga akan pernah bahkan mau coba buat nentang.

Seungmin duduk. Matanya natap kosong Hyunjin yang masih terlentang.

"Maaf karena apa?Karena kamu milih untuk nerima pertunangan kamu sama Heejin? Atau maaf karena kamu gamau ikut sama aku ke Los Angeles dan ninggalin semuanya di Seoul?"

Hyunjin ikut duduk, ngehadap kekasih manisnya. Tangannya ngambil tangan Seungmin buat dia genggam.

"Bukan gitu sayang. Kamu tahu kalau aku masih belum punya apa-apa-"

"Buat apa by? harta peninggalan dari Mama dan Papa aku, itu lebih dari cukup buat kita hidup secara layak di Los Angeles!"

Air mata yang uda ditahan sama Seungmin dari tadi akhirnya netes.

"Ikut aku ke Los Angeles. Aku bakalan nunjukin ke kamu dunia yang bebas dimana kamu bisa melakukan apapun yang kamu mau. Bebas dari perintah-perintah Papa kamu yang selalu bertolak belakang sama keinginan kamu!!"

Seungmin teriak histeris, ngeluarin segala emosi yang ada dalam hatinya. Hyunjin yang ga tega akhirnya mutusin untuk nyium kekasihnya. Berharap dengan ciuman, dia bisa nenangin kekasih hatinya.

Seungmin sama Hyunjin nutup mata mereka, ciuman dengan nafas yang berat dan air mata yang menuhin indra perasa. Fakta kalau ciuman pertama mereka terjadi saat mereka bakalan pisah, ngebuat mereka semakin gamau nglepasin tautan bibir mereka.

Ciuman pertama pada umumnya adalah kenangan indah yang gabakalan pernah terlupakan. Tapi hal itu kayanya ga berlaku buat Hyunjin dan Seungmin. Ciuman pertama mereka justru dipenuhi sama kesedihan, amarah dan air mata.

"Maafin aku Sayang... Terbanglah yang jauh, raih kebahagiaanmu. Maafin aku yang gabisa nepatin semua janji-janjiku."

Hyunjin beranjak, ninggalin Seungmin yang berderai air mata di atas bukit sendirian.

_I am feeling.. One Kiss... One Heart..._

_I am feeling.._

_One Kiss..._

_One Heart..._

.

.

_Los Angeles, five years later.._

Cowok manis dengan pipi berisi keliatan lagi mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya. Tangannya sibuk ngambilin bebrapa kain yang bakalan dijadiin buat bahan pakaian-pakaian terbaru keluaran butiknya. Yap, Seungmin sekarang udah jadi designer terkenal di Los Angeles. 

Setelah dia ninggalin Seoul dan mutusin untuk tinggal bareng kakaknya di Los Angeles, Seungmin jadi redup. Dia uda jarang senyum kaya dulu. Hal itu tentu aja bikin Wonpil sedih. Tapi Seungmin selalu ngeyakinin kakaknya kalau dia baik-baik aja, meskipun dia sebenernya ga percaya. Karena Wonpil tahu seberapa cintanya Seungmin sama Hyunjin.

Pintu ruangan Seungmin tiba-tiba kebuka, nunjukin cowok manis dengan bintik-bintik indah yang menuhin wajahnya.

"Seungmin makan siang dulu yuk! Ntar kamu sakit loh! Kan kamu tadi belum sarapan!"

Seungmin masih tetep sibuk sama kain-kainnya. Bikin si cowok manis berfreckles itu gemes-gemes sebel.

"Yaudah, kalau kamu gamau makan aku bakalan telfon Jisung dan nyuruh dia kesini biar dia nyerewetin kamu sampai kamu akhirnya mau makan!!"

Seungmin ngebanting kain ditangannya. Natap cowok manis berfreckles itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Felix, kalau kamu sampai berani ngebawa Jisung kesini, aku bakalan pecat kamu!!"

"Hehehe. Makanya kalo disuruh makan tuh nurut! Masa kudu diancem dulu sih!"

Seungmin muterin bola matanya jengah, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum hangat. Felix adalah salah satu sahabat Seungmin dari awal kuliah di Los Angeles. Felix dan Jisung. Dua manusia berisik yang mampu ngalihin pikiran Seungmin dari sumber kebahagiaan yang menjadi sumber kesedihannya, Hwang Hyunjin.

"Yuk makan! ternyata aku uda laper banget hehehehe."

Cowok berfreckles yang bernama Felix itu cuma bisa geleng-gelengin kepalanya gemes. Sahabatnya ini emang aneh! Tapi justru keanehan itu yang bikin Felix sayang sama Seungmin.

Mereka keluar dari butik Seungmin, jalan sambil ketawa-ketiwi karena lelucon masing-masing. Seungmin punya soft spot tersendiri buat Felix. Kehadiran Felix itu uda jadi candu buat Seungmin, karena cuma Felix yang bisa bikin Seungmin ngerasa jauh lebih baik.

Meskipun Felix uda punya tunangan, tapi dia bakalan selalu nyempetin waktu buat nemenin Seungmin. Entah itu pergi ke taman atau bahkan cuma rebahan di kamar.

Beruntung Tunangan Felix itu pengertian banget. Dia ga pernah protes tiap kali Seungmin tiba-tiba nelfon Felix pas mereka lagi kencan. Karena dia tahu kalau sahabat tunangan manisnya ini bener-bener ngebutuhin eksistensi tunangannya.

"Sayang.."

DEG...

Seungmin yang awalnya ketawa karena lelucon Felix tiba-tiba diem, langkahnya juga ikutan berhenti.

Seungmin nolehin kepalanya ke depan. Matanya terbelalak, dia kaget pas nemuin Hwang Hyunjin udah berdiri di depannya dengan raut sendu.

Felix ikutan kaget. Dia tahu siapa yang sekarang lagi natap Seungmin rindu. Cowok yang dulunya jadi sumber kebahagiaan Seungmin terus berubah jadi sumber kesedihan Seungmin dalam hitungan detik.

"Hyun- Hyunjin.."

Hyunjin senyum, ganteng.. ganteng banget. Hyunjin ngedeketin Seungmin yang gatau sejak kapan udah berderai air mata. jarak mereka sekarang deket banget, Hyunjin rasanya pengen meluk Seungmin, tapi dia ga berani.

Gimana kalau Seungmin gamau dipeluk sama dia? Nolak kehadiran dia yang tiba-tiba, setelah nyakitin hatinya lima tahun yang lalu? Hyunjin takut dan gaberani buat nerima kenyataan itu.

"I found you. I finally found you."

"Huks... Huks..."

"Kamu jangan nangis. Itu bikin aku sedih. Maaf uda dengan gatau dirinya muncul dihadapan kamu. Aku lega liat kamu ketawa dan baik-baik aja. I guess you found your happines do you?" Ucap Hyunjin sambil ngelirik Felix sekilas.

Felix ngerutin keningnya. Ga ngerti sama maksud omongan Hyunjin. Sedangkan Seungmin dia gelengin kepalanya pelan. Tangannya ngusap kasar air matanya.

"Dia Felix. Sahabat aku. Aku gapercaya kalau hari ini bakalan tiba. Hari dimana aku bisa liat kamu lagi by."

Hyunjin seneng banget pas denger Seungmin manggil dia pake panggilan kesayangan. Gamau buang-buang waktu lagi, Hyunjin akhirnya narik Seungmin ke dalam pelukan dia. Bibirnya ga berhenti ngucapin kata maaf.

"Maafin aku yang baru punya keberanian untuk nentang Papa, maafin aku yang baru bisa nemuin kamu, dan maafin aku yang uda ninggalin kamu di bukit sendirian lima tahun yang lalu."

Tangisan Seungmin makin kenceng. Sambil ngeratin pelukan, dia pun nganggukin kepalanya. Tanda kalau Seungmin maafin Hyunjin. 

"I'm here now. For you. For us. Forever."

Hyunjin ngelepasin pelukannya. Tangannya ngeraih dagu Seungmin, ngedeketin wajah mereka lalu Hyunjin nyium kekasih hatinya.

Ciuman mereka kali ini masih diiringi sama air mata Seungmin, tapi bedanya air mata yang keluar bukanlah air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata itu keluar karena kebahagiaan yang menuhin hati si cowok manis.

Felix milih untuk ninggalin pasangan burung cinta yang masih asik dalam dunia mereka. Dirinya begitu bahagia karena sahabat tersayangnya udah nemuin kembali kebahagiaannya yang sempet ilang.

Hyunjin nglepasin tautan bibir mereka. Ngehapus air mata Seungmin pake jari-jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

"Terimakasih by. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

END

Gosh aku tahu ini hancur banget! but still Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

See you next time!

XOXO

Sherry


End file.
